


Hello?  TABASCO!

by Silver_glass



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: M/M, 辣眼睛不要亂看
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 23:38:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11839425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_glass/pseuds/Silver_glass
Summary: Tabasco，一種美國辣醬，看到這裡就知道這篇文不妙了





	Hello?  TABASCO!

**Author's Note:**

> Tabasco，一種美國辣醬，看到這裡就知道這篇文不妙了

Zach從沒想過他會有夢想成真的一天。

「你他媽沒搞錯吧？」Joe不可置信地瞪著自己的小弟，「你說你是不是對他下蠱了！？？」  
「那可是Chris Pine啊！」

是的，人見人愛的校園男神Chris Pine，竟答應了他這個校園三大書呆之一的Zachary Quinto的舞會邀請。

「你確定？」Joe不放心地看著Zach，「說不定他是在整你，你知道的，像他們這種甜心肚子裡常裝了不少壞水。」  
「你校園電視劇看太多了！」Zach紅著臉反駁，「Chris才不是這種人！」  
「Well……」Joe不予置評，「是不是，到時後就知道了。」

事實證明，Chris確實不是Joe所想的那種人。  
相反地，他在舞會當天對Zach簡直熱情到令人覺得詭異的地步。  
然而，戀愛經驗為零的Zach面對Chris在他面前充滿暗示性地吃了五根熱狗又吞了十根香蕉後，依然不為所動。  
Chris的食量真大。  
Zach看著Chris恨鐵不成鋼地喝下第二十杯雪碧後，不禁感嘆。  
以後一定好生養。  
Zach就這樣一直沈浸在自己充滿純潔的粉紅氣泡的世界中渡過了整個舞會——甚至當Chris用他的翹臀去磨蹭他的襠部時，他還剛正不阿地告訴Chris後面已經沒有位置了，要他向前一點。  
這倒也不表示Zach心裡是沒有一點顏色的——天知道他到底做了多少個跟Chris有關的春夢，只是，在這一生只有一次的畢業舞會裡，他想要當一個紳士。

至少在他心裡，這是一個紳士該做的。

因此，當他將垂頭喪氣的Chris送回家時，他也只是覺得Chris今天玩累了。  
「今天你一定很累吧？跳了一晚上的舞。」Zach站在Chris家門口，貼心提醒：「你可以泡個澡，那可以幫助你放鬆肌肉。」語畢，他以揮揮衣袖不帶走一片雲彩的姿態轉身。  
「那就這樣了。」Zach覺得自己笑得好不紳士：「謝謝你願意當我今晚的舞伴。」  
「等……等等！」一直沈浸在哀怨情緒中的Chris回過神來，一把拉住Zach的袖口：「那……那個，」他看著對方天真的眼眸，心裡有了一絲罪惡：「你……你要不要進來喝杯茶。」  
他又補充了句：「我爸媽還有我姊今天都不在家。」  
「嗯？」Zach眨了眨眼，原來Chris不敢自己一個人待在家裡啊，「當然。」

Zach的天真一直保持到當遞給他茶水的Chris告訴他他要去洗澡然後下身只圍著一條浴巾出現在他眼前後，才開始意識到事情的不對勁。  
「Chris！！」他慌亂地自沙發上跳起：「你這樣會著涼的！」  
「喔天啊！」Chris終於忍不住了：「你是真蠢還是裝蠢？」他將Zach推回沙發，雙腿一邁跨坐在對方身上：「我覺得你是真蠢。」  
「我…….我我我……」Zach的下巴簡直要被嚇掉，「我沒想到我有這個榮幸……」  
「這哪是什麼榮幸，」Chris大笑，「不過就是彼此看對眼了，然後有了一些物理上還有化學上的反應。」他神色一轉，失望地看著對方：「還是你對我沒感覺？」  
「不！！怎麼可能！我對你…….」  
「那就好了。」Chris不急不徐地解開Zach的領帶，「就讓我們一起好好享受這數於高中生活的最後時光吧。」  
「等……等等！」在Chris的手伸進自己的褲襠後，Zach才正式地、Officially地了解到整件事正往一個自己始料未及的方向發展，他一把推開坐在他身上的Chris，站起身來大聲宣布：「我……我還沒洗澡。」  
「噢。Zachary Baby。」Chris深為Zach貼心的舉動所感動：「浴室你出去右轉就可以看到了。置物架上還有乾淨的浴巾可以給你用。」他千姿百媚地斜臥在地毯上，「有鑒於我們接下來要進行的活動……我想換洗衣物並不在你的必需品清單中，對吧？」

在Chris的目送下，Zach步伐僵硬地走進浴室，並在浴室門關起的剎那，幾近崩潰地癱坐在磁磚地上。  
夢境和現實還是有差別的。  
雖然他能在夢裡把Chris操的欲仙欲死，但那並不代表現實世界裡的他也有這樣的能力。  
況且夢裡的經驗不能算是經驗，更何況他連半點實戰的經驗都沒有。  
還有，最大且唯一的問題是：  
現在的他、  
他媽、  
半點、  
也、  
硬、  
不、  
起、  
來。

在經過一場超過半個小時的冷水澡後，Zach成功地讓自己從一片混亂中冷靜下來，但也失敗地發現他的小弟弟依然沒有半點生機。  
平常操盜版操慣了，如今面對正版倒是聳了。  
Zach對自己的小兄弟很是絕望。  
「Zach？」Chris的聲音透過隔板傳來，「你還好嗎？」  
「我……我很好。」Zach故作鎮定回到，「我只是……想洗乾淨一點。」  
「嗯…….你也不用洗太乾淨。」Chris微笑：「畢竟等一下還是要再洗一次的。」  
「……吃水果前不也要把水果洗乾淨嗎？」Zach覺得自己的隱喻爛透了。水果？香蕉他媽是要扒皮的。「Chris……？寶貝？能請你先回客廳等我嗎？我等一下就過去。」  
「沒問題。」Chris聳肩——看來今晚自己吃的十根香蕉還是有點用處的，「反正我們有一整晚的時間。」

坐困愁城的Zach很哀傷，早知道就不該拒絕老哥出門前遞給他的那顆藥。  
突然，他靈光一閃——  
喔不！  
他絕望地摀著臉。  
不不不！這想法實在是太…….  
但也沒有其他方法了…….  
與其走出去理直氣壯地告訴Chris自己硬不起來，倒不如孤注一擲、背水一戰！  
為自己做好心理建設的Zach，懷抱著壯士斷腕的精神，走出浴室。

廚房。  
光著身子在別人家的廚房偷雞摸狗實在不是件光彩的事，但男神在前，誰TM還管光不光彩？  
最終，Zach成功地在Taco愛好者Chris家的櫥櫃上找到了他今晚的救星。  
TABASCO辣醬。  
平時Zach實在是很厭惡Joe和他說一些低俗的玩笑話還有一些不入流的冷知識，但今天他特別感謝Joe，還特別感謝自己什麼垃圾話都沒記卻偏偏記了這一個。  
他扭開辣醬的紅色瓶蓋，滴了一滴辣醬在自己的食指上，接著他將他的食指往他的後庭一送——  
在插入的瞬間，Zach就後悔了。他緊緊咬住嘴唇不讓自己發出半點聲響，此時的他，只能以「難以言喻、不可描述」八字形容，畢竟沒人真會相信那些奇怪的偏方，更何況是身體力行了！而Zach，這個被逼上絕路的可憐兒，在今日卻不得不以身試險、越試越險。  
這感覺，估計是毀天滅地的程度了吧？  
感到後悔的Zach只想立即躲回浴室拯救自己燃燒的後庭，然而就在他轉身之後，他看到了自己最不想見、同時也是唯一會見到的人。

「……Zach？」Chris看著他，不可置信：「你……在幹什麼？」  
此時的Zach很感謝Chris的目瞪口呆，更感謝Chris沒有隨身攜帶手機，把他這愚蠢的一幕拍下，否則明天估計他的影像就會在社群網站上到處流傳——一個把手指插近肛門同時陰莖硬地像根鐵棒的傻逼。  
等等？？  
陰莖？？？  
Zach追尋Chris的視線來到自己的下身，發現自己的分身正以他這18年來最好的狀況運作著。  
「Oh my God。」這是Zach聽到自Chris嘴裡說出的最後一句話。

忘了自己的初夜經歷似乎是件很愚蠢的事。  
特別還是你的男神為你破處的時候。  
但Zach可不這麼認為。  
雖然他忘了自己的初夜，但替他破處的男神如今卻成了自己的男友，所謂因禍得福，不就是如此嗎？  
至於Chris，在那夜之後，則再也不用TABASCO了。

**Author's Note:**

> 你們不要問我怎麼寫出來的  
> 也不要問我怎麼知道的  
> 有任何疑問請去看湯米・耀德（Tommy Juad）的《一走了之》  
> 國中時代的心理因影我會告訴你？  
> 向那些偉大的勇士致敬  
> 隨便亂寫大家隨便看看  
> 我去睡覺了（崩潰）


End file.
